endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Class: Cavalier
Cavaliers are high movement high damage fighters that specialize in initiating alone, and then escaping unscathed. To become a Cavalier, you must have Chivalry, Ardor, or Mettle skilled. Cavaliers benefit from high movement and high Attack Damage. Cavaliers may begin with Sunder, Charm, or Vault. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Huzzah! - The Cavalier begins to charge at an enemy within ( Movement x 3 )m. While that enemy remains alive, the Cavalier will chase that enemy at a rate of ( Movement )m per turn, ignoring all damage and spells while charging, and going in a straight line to that unit. When the Cavalier reaches that unit, he or she will strike that unit with an attack dealing bonus damage equal to the distance traveled while charging. While being targeted, the enemy will run in the opposite direction of the Cavalier, and be unable to do any other actions. If that unit hits a wall, they will simply stand still. When the Cavalier hits the target, they are launched ( Movement )m in the direction they were running. Counts as channeling while charging. One use per day. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Noble Steed - The Cavalier has a mount with Stats reflective of his own. For each point of Strength the Cavalier has, the Steed adds +0.05 Damage on Attack for each meter traveled in that turn. For each point of Agility, the Steed adds +0.25 Movement while the Cavalier remains mounted. For each point of Endurance, the Steed has +10 Max Hit Points and +1 Armor. For each point of Dexterity, the Steed grants the Cavalier +1m Traveled with Blink effects. For each point of Charisma, the Steed grants the Cavalier +0.4 MP Regeneration while mounted. The Steed has a base of 50 Hit Points and 10 Movement. While mounted on the Steed, you gain its Movement. Level 1: Onwards, My Steed! - 45 MP - Target Mount within ( Movement )m gains + ( Movement ) Movement until end of turn. If Overcast, grants that unit + ( Movement x 2 ) Movement until end of turn instead. Level 1: Lancer - For each meter traveled in a turn, you deal +2 Damage as long as you've only traveled in a straight line this turn. Level 2: You Cannot Hide! - 25 MP - The Cavalier burrows a hole in a ( Movement )m line through all barriers in a 5m wide line. The burrow lasts until the Cavalier's next turn. If the Cavalier overcasts, the Burrow lasts until end of encounter instead. Level 4: I Shall Slay You! - Upon use, the Cavalier marks an enemy within 15m. For as long as that enemy remains alive, the Cavalier gains +1 Attack Damage until end of turn and +1 Shield Hit Point for each meter traveled. The Cavalier can only attack the marked unit. One use per day. Level 6: Display of Heroism - Whenever the Cavalier attacks, he or she has a ( Charisma )% chance to Charm an enemy at random within 20m other than the one being attacked. Level 9: Shattering Lance - Whenever the Cavalier attacks a unit after traveling at least its Maximum Movement on its last turn, it completely sunders its target's Armor and Spell Resist until its next turn. ( Counts on current attack ) Level 10: Great Run - Whenever the Cavalier enters Near Death for the first time in an encounter, he or she is revived with 10% Max Hit Points and +15 Movement on his or her next turn.